


she holds your heart so closely

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Other, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, the ship may be vague but let me tell you the yearning is NOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: It's two in the morning and you arehome.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	she holds your heart so closely

**Author's Note:**

> So [this post](https://lizziebennet.tumblr.com/post/623040044190597120/admit-it-weve-all-fantasised-about-slow-dancing) really just popped up on my dashboard and filled me with the sort of yearning that just makes you ache. Admittedly, I saw it fitting for a few ships for Beatrice, but I had difficulty trying to pin one down, so I tried to keep it vague and more adaptable, in a sense.  
> Also, the title comes from one of my favorite songs that tends to give me similar vibes to the post mentioned, ["ANAHOLA" by KUNZITE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_MZI2FIbPA).  
> Honest feedback is appreciated.

The hour is late as you find yourself still awake, but for perhaps the first night in a long while, it's something that brings you comfort. It's two in the morning when you find yourself in her arms, a tired yet gentle laughter escaping you as the pair of you sway to the melody that plays distantly. The floor comes as a cold shock no matter how many steps you take, but she is warm, radiant even. The way she holds you as the two of you dance is as firm as it is careful, and you wonder if it shows in your eyes just how you feel in her arms; safe, content, _loved_.

She is beautiful. You've always regarded her as such, but something about how she is before you now only makes you believe the sentiment more. There's a casual yet careless sort of elegance to her appearance, and it's one you don't see very often. She brings you into a much gentler sway as she sings along to the melody, and you find your heart _soars_ when she presses a small kiss to the corner of your lips, a warm smile on her lips as she pulls away and continues the melody. You don't know the words to the song she sings by heart, but you can't help the smile that leaves you as you try regardless.

Your heart is warm as she rests her head against your shoulder, and you find yourselves still swaying even as the melody fades. You love her, truly and completely; the words leave you in a whisper, and you'd be embarrassed if it wasn't for the warm laugh that leaves her as she kisses you then. It's two in the morning and you are _home_.


End file.
